


A Happy Accident

by girl_next_door_writes



Series: A Happy Accident [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Inspired by the film Serendipity, here is a Steve x Reader fic.After a chance meeting and the best night of your life, you leave your future up to fate only to find that sometimes fate takes her sweet time getting her shit together.





	1. Chapter 1

Making his way up the flight of stairs to the apartment he found himself humming the refrain of a familiar tune. Today had definitely not been what he expected and he really hoped that you were tight in your crazy beliefs and that this was not just going to be one of those memories that, with time, would seem more and more like a dream.

He hated shopping at the best of times but throw in the holiday crowds and it was safe to say that his mood was grumpy, bordering on irate. As yet another eager shopper jostled him he frowned. It wasn’t like he was a small guy, seriously, how could people not see him there? Fighting his way to the counter he’d had beyond enough of the whole experience. Sharon would love whatever he gave her so why agonise over the many, many, MANY options available. A beautiful blue hat and scarf set caught his eye and he reached out, allowing his fingers to close around the deliciously soft material. 

You weren’t the greatest fan of Christmas shopping. It was always too loud and too crowded and everywhere was a total mess. You had successfully completed your gift buying last month for this very reason and yet here you were, battling the crowd because your boyfriend, the man you adored, hadn’t got his shit together enough to get you a gift. At least this way you would get something you actually wanted you thought as you dodged another errant elbow from a fellow shopper. Making your way to the counter you spotted what you had come for. Reaching past an agitated elderly lady your fingers closed around a beautifully soft blue hat. It was only then did you realise that the scarf attached was being held by a rather tall, incredibly handsome blond man with the most amazingly azure blue eyes you had ever seen.

For a split second, he thought about snatching the hat but then his eyes met a hauntingly beautiful pair and he immediately dropped the article in his hand. “Gosh, I…I’m sorry. You take them.” He stuttered. Steve had no idea why his heart had begun to race and a tsunami of nerves hit him when he looked at you, he felt like a scrawny teen again.

“Gosh?” you looked at him curiously and he could feel his cheeks growing hot. “I didn’t know people actually said that anymore. Here, you had them first. You should have them if only for your impressively spontaneous use of the word gosh.” You teased with a bright smile. Steve felt that smile could light up the whole of New York City in a power cut. You were both so busy politely insisting that the other take the scarf and gloves that you didn’t notice a harassed middle-aged man approaching until he pushed between you and grasped the coveted item.

“I’m sorry sir but this young lady was about to purchase those.” The blond is polite but there is a certainty to his voice that has the man raising an eyebrow.

“Then she should have picked them up. They were just on the counter, that means they are fair game.” He smirked keeping a tight hold of his prize.

“The thing was that we picked them up at the same time and…”

“…and we thought the other had hold of them.” You both began to explain causing the man to look from you to Steve.

“So, you are buying them together? Who are you buying them for?” He enquired with a raised eyebrow skeptically.

“My boyfriend.”

“My girlfriend.” You both blurted out at the same time before looking at each other in a wide-eyed panic as you realised what the other had said.

“See, now you two can’t even get your story straight.” The guy shook his head and made to leave to make his purchase.

“Oh, please sir, I really need to get these for my boyfriend.” You grabbed his arm as you pleaded. The shade of blue was simply perfect for you and you really didn’t want to have to look for something else.

“Not for his girlfriend?” the sarcastic response had you looking at the blond for help.

“Well right now he is my boyfriend.” The man looked at you with a raised eyebrow almost daring you to go on. “But…but…”

“In six months…” Steve jumped in and floundered.

“…after the operation…” You said slowly as you looked at your partner in crime.

“…she will be my girlfriend?” Steve cringed as he heard the lie you had both made up and the implausibility of it. You both looked at the man knowing there was no way he was gonna believe you.

“You two are crazy. Crazy but amusing so here, take em.” He chuckled handing you the set and shaking his head as he headed back into the crowd.

Sitting in the coffee shop drinking hot chocolate the conversation flowed so easily an onlooker may have assumed you had been together for years. “Are you serious?” he asked, a look of amusement on his face as he watched you over the rim of his mug.

“Absolutely. Fate is behind everything.” You nodded emphatically, a gesture that he found absolutely adorable as your hair fell into your eyes only to be tucked behind your ear once more. “It sends us little signs and how we read them determine our happiness. There’s no such thing as a coincidence.”

“So how can you tell if something is a sign? I mean, was it a sign that we both picked up the same thing?” He leaned forward a little, resting his mug on the table as he watched you with a soft smile.

“Well, there must have been a reason. We were obviously supposed to meet.” You shrugged with a smile. You had no idea why you felt so comfortable in his company, as if you had known each other years and yet you hadn’t even exchanged names.

“So, you think this was destined to be?” Steve’s voice was low and the way he was looking at you caused the hairs on the back of your neck to rise.

“I believe people come into your life for a reason. I can’t tell you what that reason might be but there is always a reason.” You murmur, almost lost in those gorgeous blue eyes. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, startling you from your hypnotic state. Quickly checking the screen your eyes grew wide. “Oh goodness! Is that the time? I’ve gotta go.”

Steve insisted that he stay with you until you got a cab and as you walked side by side down the sidewalk you fell into step.

“So where is this amazing boyfriend of yours?” Aside from the revelation that neither of you were single you hadn’t really discussed your significant others and even as he mentioned your boyfriend, Steve felt a pang of jealousy.

“Well, he’s probably out doing the same thing you are.” You smile up at him and shrug.

“What? He’s out getting a crush on someone else's girlfriend?” He nudged your arm with his elbow playfully but the intense look in his eye made your heart flutter.

“Some last minute shopping.” You hailed a cab and as it pulled up next to the curb he gently took your arm.

“Will I see you again?” You bit your lower lip as you tried to formulate an answer.

“If we’re meant to meet again then we will, it’s just not the right time.” He closes the door for you and stands on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets as he watches you drive out of his life. With a sigh, he turns towards the subway, heart surprisingly heavy as he prepared to head home. He didn’t get too far before he realised he had left his wallet in the coffee shop. 

“Damn it.” He muttered, turning around and making his way through the crowd hoping that his wallet was still there. Walking into the coffee shop he froze. There you were retrieving the bag which held the hat and scarf that had brought you two together. Your eyes met his, a little surprised and then you smiled softly. “Hey” he waved and made his way to the table, picking up the wallet that was still sitting there.

“Hey” you reply. The universe was definitely trying to tell you something here.

“Let’s go do something.” He held out his hand to you with a shy smile and you nodded, placing your hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering together through Central Park Steve couldn’t contain the smile that fought to break out across his face. Each time he looked at you he felt a flutter in his stomach and he was so glad you had left your shopping in the coffee shop. The conversation was the usual ‘getting to know you’ stuff, favourite music, favourite book. “Okay, favourite movie?” You asked as you turned to face him, walking backward. 

“A Brief Encounter.” He stated without a moment's hesitation causing you to raise your eyebrows. “What? It’s a classic.”

“Yeah, two strangers who meet at a train station and share amazing conversation only to go their separate ways wondering ‘what if’. I just never pegged you for the romantic movie type.” You smiled as you looked at him out the corner of your eye.

“Really? What did you think I’d say?” He tilts his head and frowns at you slightly, interested in what you thought of him.

“I don’t know, Die Hard?” you giggle as he rolls his eyes at you. The ice rink came into view and your eyes lit up as you smiled, “Come on, let’s sit and watch people fall on the ice.” Steve shook his head as he laughed. You were just full of surprises, he’d never met anyone like you before. Beautiful and intriguing he began to wonder if you were even real. Sitting next to you on a bench overlooking the rink his eyes flitted up as the first snowflakes began to fall. You turned to look at him, his strong profile in the lamplight. His long eyelashes framed his stunning azure eyes as they watched in childlike wonder at the falling snowflakes that were drifting down from the evening sky. His soft, full lips parted slightly as the corners twitched up. You smile tenderly at this beautiful stranger sitting next to you on a bench in the snow. “So, what’s your favourite New York moment?” you ask softly as he turns to you.

“I’ve gotta say, this one’s climbing the charts.” He sighed as he looked into your eyes. It was if this moment was just for the two of you, like the rest of the world had stopped. If things had been different, if this was some sort of romantic movie, you would both have leaned forward and shared one of those perfect kisses where nobody bumps noses, both of you apply equal pressure and there is no awkwardness at all. But this wasn’t a romantic movie. You turn away from him and look out across the rink which was now empty. 

“Let’s keep moving.” You suggest as a shiver runs through your body. Steve immediately gets to his feet and holds his hand out to you which you take with a smile and let him led you through the park.

Heading along the sidewalk he knew it was getting late but he didn’t really want the evening to end. “Look, I have had the most amazing time today and I want to give you my number, you know, just in case that boyfriend of yours makes a huge mistake or something.” He shrugged with a smirk as you laughed.

“Okay, okay. I’ll take your number.” You smile as you begin to rummage through your bag for a pen. Taking an old receipt out of his pocket he took the pen from you and jotted down his digits. Handing over the scrap of paper your fingers were just about to close around it when a cab flew past and a gust of wind grasped the note and whipped it into the air. Your eyes flew wide as you lost track of where the paper had gone and you looked at Steve. He took one look at your face and started to shake his head.

“No, no, no, no. That…that wasn’t a sign.” He reached out to take your arm but you shrugged him off.

“It’s fate telling us to back off. This isn’t our time.” You took a step back and bit your lip. 

“What if you’re wrong? No names no information no nothing, you think fate’s gonna just deliver my details to you?” Steve ran his hand through his hair in desperation. He couldn’t believe you were willing to just walk away from whatever this was.

“If it’s meant to be then… yeah. We will find each other again.” Your eyes met his and he shook his head softly.

“You are a strange and interesting woman.” He smiled, knowing there was no point arguing with you, he just hoped you were right.

“I tell you what, let’s give fate a helping hand. Write your name and number on…” you frown as you scrabble through your purse and pull out a dollar bill. “…on this.” You hand him the money and look at him expectantly. He squints at you curiously and does as you have asked. Handing you the dollar you look around and spot a newsstand. Heading over you buy a packet of mints, paying with the bill Steve had just handed you. 

“Hey, hey!” Steve jogged over and stared at you in disbelief. “What was that about?”

“I sent your details into the ether and if it returns to me I can give you a call.” You smile as you carry on walking.

“Well, that’s not fair.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept pace with you. 

“You’re right.” You frown stopping mid-step. Glancing around your eyes land on a guy selling battered books. With a bright grin, you make your way towards him and flick through his stock, your hands landing on a copy of The Da Vinci Code. Turning back to Steve you hold the book up for him to see. “I will write my name and email in the front of this book and give it to a secondhand book store tomorrow.”

“Which one?” he asked eagerly.

“I’m not going to tell you that! That way every time you pass a secondhand book store you can go in and see if you can find it. If this book comes into your possession, then you can contact me.” You smirk at him as you place the book into your purse.

“You don’t just have the most incredible night of your life with a perfect stranger and just let fate take control do you?” his tone was verging on pleading.

Taking his hand in yours you pull him down the sidewalk and stop in front of The Plaza Hotel. “Well, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind.” He raised an eyebrow at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Shut up, come on.” Making your way up the steps and into the hotel he shakes his head with a grin and follows you. Coming to a halt in front of the elevators you press the button to call it to the lobby. “Okay, I’ll get in this one and you take the next one. Pick a floor and if we end up on the same floor then we’re supposed to be together now and if not…” you pull the hat out of the bag and pull it on your head before handing him the bag with the scarf in it. “…you find the book.” The elevator doors open and you step in. Turning to Steve you smile. “It’s y/n, my name, it’s y/n.” you call as the doors closed and you pressed the button for the 12th floor.

He spun around as the next elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, his hand caressing the soft fabric of the scarf. Pausing for a moment he reached out and pressed the button for the 12th floor. Tapping his foot impatiently the elevator stopped on the 4th floor and a tired looking guy got in with his young son who proceeded to press all the buttons as he let out a maniacal laugh. “NO!” Steve shouted clenching his fists and screwing up his face, trying his best to handle his frustration.

“He just likes the way they light up.” His father explained and Steve took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

The door to your elevator opened and you stepped out into the hallway biting your lower lip. There was a really big part of you hoping he would appear any moment but the longer you stood there the more the realization sunk in that it simply wasn’t meant to be. With a sigh, you press the call button and step into an empty elevator and head down to the lobby.

Steve had searched for you on every floor he had stopped at and by the time he reached the top floor he realised he had missed you. Letting out an annoyed yell he bent over, his hands resting on his thighs and shook his head sadly. Rushing back into the elevator he wondered if you had waited, if he could catch you in the lobby. As soon as the doors opened he sprinted out and glanced over the crowds. Not seeing anyone who might be you he hurried outside and scanned the street. Calling your name he frantically searched but to no avail. Cursing under his breath he huffed in frustration and decided to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve tapped his fingers nervously on the table and Sharon reached over and placed her hand over his. “It’ll be fine.” She reassured him as Tony stood and tapped his glass with a spoon calling for quiet from those gathered.

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to formally welcome you all to the rehearsal dinner of my best friend, Steve, and the Beautiful Sharon and doesn’t she look beautiful today? For those who might not know, I’m Tony, the guy Steve selected to be his Best Man, which makes sense, considering that it’s been that way since the day we met. Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great, great man…but that’s enough about me though, I’m here to give a speech about Steve!” Steve looked across at Sharon with a chuckle. He knew that Tony was a natural showman and his speeches were legendary.

“Of course, the biggest responsibility for anyone in my position is the best man's speech itself. As I’ve known Steve for such a long time, there’s a tradition of dragging up embarrassing stories from his past. I must say if that’s what you’re looking for that today I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed. The truth is, I’ve stood side by side with the Steve for many years now, through thick and thin. And in all that time, I’ve never seen anything but a man of integrity, honor and impeccable good character. To be completely honest I was usually with him, up to my neck in it so I think it’s best to leave a lot of those memories well alone!” Tony paused for laughter and revealed in the reaction of those around him. Beaming at his wife she smiled softly back and he decided to continue.

“If you are expecting a character assassination, well, you’re gonna have to wait for the wedding for that. I will say that Sharon, you’re very lucky to have Steve as your partner in crime. Not only does he fight for his own goals, but I know he’ll always put his best into making you happy and into achieving your shared goals. And Steve, you’re very lucky to have someone who can dish back that trash talk. Sharon is great at nursing your ego after it’s been brutalised after I have beaten you, yet again, at whatever you have challenged me to. But seriously, you two make a great team. Your commitment to each other and determination to get the most out of life is an inspiration to us all. Ladies and gentleman, please join me in wishing Steve and Sharon every happiness life has to hold.” Tony raised his glass towards his good friend and took a sip before taking his seat next to Pepper. 

You stood behind your desk and cast your eyes over the class of teenagers. “People will tell you that this is a love story.” You raise the book in your hand and feel every eye on you. “Many great people may tell you that but they are wrong. There are many powerful emotions at play in this tale but love isn’t one of them. I hate to break this to you boys and girls but the idea of ‘star crossed lovers’ and ‘fate’ is a load of… rubbish.” You pause and there are a few giggles through the room as they correctly assessed that ‘rubbish’ hadn’t been the first word that had sprung to mind. “In the real world, there is no such thing as a soul mate or love at first sight. These are myths and there are a million different people out there who you could be perfectly happy in a relationship with. These romantic comedies you all watch, don’t give me that look Tyler I know you’ve watched The Notebook, that’s not real life kids and the sooner you accept that the easier you will find real love. What we have here in this beautifully written and classic play by the amazing William Shakespeare is a boy who is easily infatuated with suicidal tendencies and a girl who is so under her parent's thumb that she mistakes lust with love. It is a tale of warning people, speaking to you through the ages. It’s saying ‘put your brain in gear before you do something stupid’. Now we will be spending the next few weeks looking at those monumentally bad decisions that led to several deaths in what is promoted as one of the greatest tragic love stories ever told. Now open your books to Act 1, Scene 1.” You smile to yourself as the sound of pages being turned flooded the room.

Opening the front door to your home you drop your bag down by the coat stand and kicked off your shoes, rolling your head in an attempt to relieve some of your tension. Padding your way through to the lounge with a sigh you paused in the doorway with a frown. Perched on the back of the sofa was a large, white, stuffed owl and in its beak was an envelope. Upon closer inspection, you discovered that it was addressed to you and your lips settled into a soft smile as you open it. Carefully easing the piece of paper out of the envelope you knew immediately that your boyfriend Pietro was responsible for this. ‘Solve the Riddle: What is always running but has no legs?’ Rolling your eyes at such an obvious one you took your clue and headed to the kitchen to open the fridge where you saw another envelope waiting for you. This one held a puzzle and as you began to piece it together you recognised it as the cover of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire dvd. Piet knew how much of a Harry Potter fan you were and even though he wasn’t really into it he must have gone to great lengths to put this together. Heading back into the lounge you pulled the dvd from the shelf and opened it to find your next clue. This continued for over an hour with each clue sending you somewhere else within the house until you found your wand. Attached to the wand was the request to join him in the garden. Raising an eyebrow you take your wand and shrug before heading towards the back door. 

Outside you saw a trail of rose petals leading towards where Pietro stood looking a little nervous and holding a small chest. Tilting your head you made your way towards him with a curious smile. You reach out to open the chest and he shook his head. “You have to use the spell.” He smirked.

“Alohomora.” You say with a flourish of your wand and he popped open the chest to reveal a package. Carefully taking it out you began to remove the wrapping to reveal a hardback copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. “Thank you honey, this is lovely. A little elaborate but…”

“Open it.” He insisted and with your brows furrowed you did. Turning the pages you made your way through the chapters and paused when you got to The Unbreakable Vow and gasped. A section of the book had been cut out and in the space was a small box. Your eyes snapped up to his to see him sinking down onto one knee.

“Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?” Your hand flew to your mouth and you dropped to your knees as you nodded your head emphatically as you blinked back tears of joy. Pietro took the box from the book and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. Gently removing it from the box he placed it on your finger but it wouldn’t go over your knuckle. “It’s okay baby, we can get it resized. This is definitely not a sign.” He stared at you with wide eyes in a slight panic. He knew that you believed in fate and all that hocus pocus and for a moment he was worried you would rescind your answer. 

“Yeah, we can.” You smile as you wrap your arms around him and press your lips to his in a tender loving kiss.

Steve was pacing in Tony’s office, his words nothing more than rambling. “I go to the mall and there’s an announcement for a girl with her name but it’s not her and then I go to get my haircut and the girl who usually does it isn’t there so y/n says she’ll do it but it’s the wrong y/n and then, and then I’m in a cab and this love song comes on the radio requested by y/n…” He ran a hand over his face still trying to make sense of what he was thinking and feeling.

“So, what you’re telling me is that this girl, who you met one time a lifetime ago, could actually be the love of your life? Steve, you’re getting married in three days!” Tony grabbed his friend by the shoulders and studied his face. This was not the Steve that he knew and love.

“Tony, the university keeps revealing her to me to screw with my head.” His eyes were wide, almost begging his friend to help him. 

“All you’ve got is a memory and a first name. How the hell are we supposed to find this chick? You do realise she probably got old and fat and is nowhere near as hot as you remember.” Tony smirked. As much as seeing Steve like this was unnerving it was also more than a little amusing. He always had his shit together so to see him unravel a little just made him more human.

“Are you gonna help me or not?” Steve glared at his friend and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Am I gonna help you? You’re crazy. Of course I’m gonna help you! So where do we start?” Tony threw his arm around his friend's shoulder which was quite amusing considering their height difference.

“We need to hit every used bookstore in the city.” Steve produced a list and handed it to Tony with a half smile.

“Then let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve slumped in the back seat of the cab and ran his hand through his hair. They had been to every goddammed second-hand bookstore in the city and had come up with a big fat nothing. “Maybe I am just getting cold feet. It’s not normal to be hung up on some girl I met a lifetime ago when I’m marrying an amazing woman right? Fate and signs and everything, that’s just crazy.” Steve reasoned.

“You trying to convince me or you pal?” Tony sighed, his feet were killing him. They had pounded the pavements all day and he wasn’t even convinced by this quest in the first place. The cab pulled up outside Steve’s apartment and he bid goodnight to his friend, once again apologising for crashing his day.

His heart felt heavy as he made his way up the steps to the apartment he shared with Sharon. Turning the key, he forced a smile as he opened the door only to furrow his brow when he saw the state of the place. “Sharon? Have we been robbed or has there been some sort of closet explosion while I was out?” He inquired as he dropped his keys on the side table. 

“I’ve been clearing out some stuff. Do you know just how much crap we have that neither of us use?” Sharon’s voice rang out from the bedroom and Steve began to carefully step over the various piles of said crap when something caught his eye. Negotiating the floor cautiously he bent down and picked up a slightly battered bag and slid his hand inside. The second he touched that soft material it was like he was right back there in that store with you. Removing the scarf from the bag he lifted it up to his face and closed his eyes. As he lost himself in the gentleness of the fabric something scratched him and his eyes shot open and settled on a receipt. You must have left the receipt in the bag when you had thrown it to him. Well if this wasn’t a sign he didn’t know what was. Sitting on the floor of his lounge stroking the scarf through his fingers he decided that just maybe this wasn’t over.

You were sitting in yet another bar watching your fiancé’s band tear it up. The music too loud to talk to your sister Nat and her boyfriend Clint about the upcoming wedding plans but not loud enough to drown out your growing concerns about how often the plans were changing. The date had already been moved twice to work with Piet’s upcoming Europe tour and it seemed that the honeymoon was going to be more business than pleasure for your new husband. There wasn’t any particular reason for you feeling on edge but the sensation of the world spinning around you was becoming overwhelming and you stood up to go get some air. 

The electro-funk mixed with new age music drifted outside where you shivered, hugging your arms and trying desperately to calm yourself. Pietro was amazing, attentive, loving, sweet. It’s not like you could ask for more and yet… Looking up at the side of the bar you could see old posters plastered all over the wall. One in particular caught your eye. Brief Encounter. A flash of beautiful blue eyes and a shy smile crossed your mind causing butterflies in your stomach. Maybe that’s what your problem was, you had unfinished business. “Hey sis.” The voice startled you out of your thoughts and turning you smiled softly at your sister. “I was thinking, well, me and Clint were thinking, kinda wondering really…”

“You guys wanna house sit while we’re on tour?” It had been obvious that she had been building up to asking you for the past few weeks and her face lit up when you suggested it.

“Yeah, that, that would be cool. We can do that for you.” Draping your arm around her shoulder you led her back into the bar. A plan was forming in your mind and taking that little bit of control made you feel so much better. You would put the past to rest and believe that fate had set you on this course with the right man, you would just give her one last chance to change her mind.

“You’d think with the leaps in modern technology and social media it would be easier to find someone.” Tony huffed as he came up blank yet again. “Seriously Rogers, you know how many y/n’s there are out there? I need a last name man.”

“Is there no way to trace her from the card number on the receipt?” Steve looked at his friend desperately. What if he was about to marry the wrong woman? What if his soul mate was out there and he had let her go? 

“I can’t get anything but, I don’t know, how long do stores keep records? I know we’re talking years here but maybe they have some mysterious system somewhere that can…” He hadn’t even finished his sentence and Steve was bounding out of the office towards the elevators. 

The bell above the door tingled brightly as you made your way into the small store, shelves filled with various powders and capsules all claiming to be the latest thing in health. Your eyes quickly fell on your friend behind the counter who was busy explaining to a customer that if she took too much of whatever she was about to purchase she would give herself diarrhea. Wandering over and leaning on the counter you watched the customer leave with her bag full of whatever wonder potion she was hoping would work and shook your head at Maria. “You know this stuff doesn’t work so why do you sell it?”

“It’s not that it doesn’t work, it’s that none of it is a miracle cure and you need to use it properly. It’s not like witchcraft or anything.” She sighed and leaned on her counter looking at you with an exhausted smile. “So how goes the wedding planning?”

“That’s kinda what I wanted to come see you about.” Placing an envelope on the counter you slid it towards your friend. Maria looked at you curiously before she opened it and let out a squeal when two plane tickets to NYC fell onto the counter. “I figured we weren’t doing a bachelorette so, me and you, New York City, whaddya say?”

“I say YES!” she jumped up and down in excitement, a wide grin on her face

Standing nervously at the counter with the receipt gripped firmly in his hand Steve took a deep breath and approached the salesman. “Hi, I was wondering if maybe you could help me.” 

“Of course sir,” The man behind the counter was incredibly attentive and his eyes lit up when he looked up at the handsome blond stood before him. “As you can see we have an extensive selection of ties and what is a tie without a tie pin…”

“I actually don’t need a tie, or a tie pin I was…” Steve tried to interrupt but the eager man pressed on.

“A shirt then, we have a wide range of shirts in various shades, may I suggest blue for you, it would really bring out your eyes although I’m not sure we have one to match exactly because your eyes are an amazing colour, they should really make a shirt that colour…” Steve was a little taken aback by the sales technique and opened and closed his mouth a few times before squinting at the name badge attached to the man's lapel.

“Phil, it is Phil, right? I was wondering if there was a way to track down an old customer.”

“Oh.” Phil looked a little crestfallen, he had been hoping for a sale but maybe if he helped this guy then there was still a chance. “A customer with an account with us or just a one time customer?”

“I… I’m not sure. I have her receipt here if that helps.” Steve raised his hand with the crumpled piece of paper, his eyes radiating hope.

“May I see?” Phil reached out to take the receipt but Steve pulled it back. Biting his lower lip he was hesitant to part with the only real clue he had, the one piece of her he could actually hold. Reluctantly he placed the small piece of paper into Phil’s hand. “Okay. This is not one of our customer account numbers so you are looking for a one-off and what with data protection and the secrecy act and the anti-terrorism laws…”

“I see.” Steves' shoulders slumped and he smiled tightly at the man in front of him as the last of his hopes of finding her had been dashed.

“I mean, I COULD find her information.” Steve’s head shot up, his eyes bright and Phil couldn’t help but smile at the sudden change.

“Really? That, that would be great.”

“I mean, I would be risking my job and my freedom for you.” Phil shrugged and Steve looked at him with such a piercing look it felt like he was looking into his very soul.

“I…I can’t ask you to do that. Is there another way to find out?” As desperate as he was to find her he couldn’t let someone risk so much for the cause.

“Well, if I were to have a customer make a considerable purchase then I might have to pull up some of the old records on my computer here and if, maybe, someone should see them then that wouldn’t exactly be my fault would it?” The men shared a look before Steve very carefully asked,

“So how many ties are we talking?”

“I think you might be in the mood for a full suit, sir.”

A few hundred dollars lighter and kitted out with a navy suit, light blue shirt, dark blue tie and shiny new tie pin and cufflinks Steve looked at Phil expectantly. “Well? What can you tell me about her? Last name? Anything?”

“I’m sorry sir but that information isn’t on our computer system.” Steve had never wanted to punch someone in the face as much as he did right now. His fists clenched at his sides and his jaw set as he tried to keep his temper. Phil must have noticed this change in mood and took a step back as he saw Steves biceps bulge slightly. “The information is in a warehouse over in Queens.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Where in Queens?”

“I could tell you, but… you need an employee to get you in.” Steves' eyes met Phils and the shorter man straightened up. “Now I believe you will be needing some shoes to go with your wonderful new suit.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Tony, want to come to a huge warehouse in the middle of nowhere and search through endless boxes for a piece of paper that may or may not help me find some girl that I met a lifetime ago who is probably now fat or married or both? Yeah, sure buddy it’s not like I have an actual job to do or anything.” Tony was muttering to himself as he sifted through another large box that was very poorly labeled.

“So, how do you know Steve?” Phil asked as he placed another box next to the already frustrated ball of sarcasm that was Stark.

“Oh, I don’t, I just like digging through boxes in warehouses.” He shot back.

“Well I just met him and he seems like such a great guy.” Coulson smiled like a child meeting his hero.

“Uh huh.” Stark wasn’t really listening, he’d figured this guy was irritating about ten seconds after meeting him.

“He already helped me make my sales target for this month and now I get to be part of this exciting adventure. I mean, what if we can find her?” The idea of traveling around with these men looking for an elusive woman was infinitely more exciting than standing behind his counter and being ignored.

“Hold up, read me the number we are searching for again…” Tony’s voice cut through his thoughts and Phil lifted the envelope with the number scrawled on.

“0000846735214. Is that… is that the one?” Phil grabbed the scrap of paper in Tony's hand and a small scuffle ensued until Steve turned the corner of the aisle, eyebrows raised and a smile playing on his lips.

“What you got there Tony?” The pair froze and looked over, Phil's hand in Tonys face and the piece of paper raised in Starks other hand. Walking over Steve took the prize, his eyes scanning the document eagerly. His face fell and he let out a sigh as he saw the smudge where her last name should be. Maybe this was difficult for a reason, maybe he shouldn’t be looking for her.

“So?” Tony scrambled to his feet, pushing Phil out of the way. “What’s her name?” with a sigh Steve handed him to paper. “What the hell!?! Phil! You smudged the damned thing. Shit.” He threw it at the sales assistant and crossed to his friend, placing his hand on Steves' shoulder.

“Well, there’s an address…” Phil frowned at the document as Tony snatched it from him.

“Let go.” Stark was already bounding towards the door and Phil looked down at the barrage of boxes.

“I’ll just tidy this up then.” He called out but Steve and Tony had already gone.

Standing in the small, dingy hallway in front of the imposing metal door Steve felt the weight of this moment weighing on him. What if she answered? What if she didn’t? What if nobody was home? What if…? Tony took a step forward and pounded on the door impatiently. “I have not wasted what feels like years of my life looking for this girl only to stand at this door for another few hours.” He snarked and Steve was about to reply when the door was pulled open.

Standing there in nothing but an incredibly tiny white towel was a tall, muscular Adonis of a man with long flowing blond locks and full lustrous facial hair that made Tony’s eye twitch with beard envy. He looked at the two men standing on his doorstep and confusion saturated his expression. “You are not the pizza guy.” He practically boomed and continued to look at them for some sort of explanation.

“We’re… we’re looking for y/n.” Tony offered upon realizing Steve had temporarily lost the power of speech. As much as Steve wanted to find her here he most certainly did not want to find her here with a guy like this. Seriously, he could be a Greek god or something, there was no way he could compete if this was her boyfriend.

“Ah, come on in.” The stranger turned and wandered back into his loft apartment, just expecting them to follow, which they did a little reluctantly. Throwing himself down on the sofa he sprawled his muscular limbs over the leather and smile amiably at the pair as the tentatively took a seat on the adjacent sofa. “So, what do you want from my muse?” he enquired.

“Your muse?” Tony clarified, unsure this guy was anywhere in the vicinity of sanity.

“Yes. She sat on me many times. Such beautiful curves, intricate and soft, screaming femininity and a deep strength. Her stamina was breathtaking and the positions she could handle…”

“I’m not sure it is appropriate to discuss a lady in such terms.” Steve had found his voice and it turned out that jealous was not a good look on him. Their host frowned.

“She was a work of art, inspirational. I will talk about her in such terms as she deserves.” Tony had been looking around the space and notices the tools of an artist. Quickly putting two and two together he asked,

“You painted her?”

“Ah, yes. Many times. Would you like to see?” The muscles in his body maneuvered around as he stood and once more left Steve feeling woefully inadequate. Not only was this guy unbelievably stacked but also an artist. As canvas after canvas was brought out Steve felt butterflies take residence in his stomach at the thought of seeing you again, even in this form. Their naked host grinned proudly as he span a canvas round and Steves hopes dropped. A huge eye took up the entire canvas and although he recognised it as her eye it didn’t really tell him anything more. 

Tony stopped himself from laughing out loud, just about, and smiled indulgently at the blond. “So, when is she back?”

“Oh, she doesn’t live here. She moved in with her boyfriend to some flat above a shop.” Tony and Steve exchanged a look, of course he hadn’t expected her to stay single all this time but knowing there was a boyfriend possibly involved made his stomach churn.

“Do you have an address?” Steve asked hopefully, although he sensed this was another dead end.

“No, sorry man.” The man said apologetically and Steve’s head dropped. After a beat, the Adonis appeared to remember something. “I do know it was three doors down from that little coffee shop she loved.” Steve’s head sprung up, he knew exactly where to look.

Standing in the foyer of The Plaza you had been arguing with Maria for the past few minutes. “I thought this trip was for me and you. I didn’t realise it was some mad manhunt.” She huffed and although you felt guilty this was something you just had to do.

“Look, I know this is crazy and I am crazy but one last time, as my friend, please help me.”

“It would be more helpful for me to drag your ass back home. You are engaged to a wonderful if slightly odd musician so why are you chasing a ghost of a memory?” Her hands were on her hips and you had to admit that she was right, none of this made sense but you just felt the pull to do this.

“I don’t know.” You sigh and look at her despair in your eyes. You could see the very moment she caved and she placed her hands on your shoulders and gave you a thin smile.

“Okay. How about we rest up and then…”

“Maria?” A voice interrupted and your friend looked over your shoulder at a rather attractive blonde woman.

“Sharon?” she practically squealed in disbelief.

“Oh my god! What are you doing here?” Sharon squealed back in a pitch you suspected only dogs could hear.

“Just here with my friend on a girls get away, what about you?” Maria at least had the decency to indicate in your direction but you were used to this, wherever you went Maria seemed to know everyone.

“I’m getting married here tomorrow! We’re having our rehearsal tonight, oh you should come. Bring your friend.” Sharon smiled brightly at you and you recognised the look of an excited bride to be, a look that you really should have.

“That… that would be great! Sharon was in my sorority.” Maria informed you and that was all the information you needed. The tales of Maria’s sorority life were stuff of legend.

“How about I let you two catch up, I’ll head on up to the room, I’m kinda tired after the flight. Good luck tomorrow Sharon.” You excused yourself politely and as the elevator doors shut you could still hear their excited squeals.

Standing frozen on the sidewalk Steve’s face was ashen, his shoulders slumped and he had the look of a broken man. Tony frowned. “Come on, there has to be something we can do, some next clue…”

“There are no more clues. This. This right here is a sign.” Steve practically shouted at the universe in general as he pointed to the place that had once been a couple of flats, newly renovated into a bridal shop.

“What’s the difference man? Come on, you can’t give up now?” Tony was practically bouncing. He had not felt this energized in a long time and the strange scavenger hunt they had found themselves on seemed to have a real honest purpose.

“This is the universe telling me to give up, telling me to go to Sharon and get married. Maybe the reason we have hit so many dead ends is because this just wasn’t meant to be.” Steve sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, his head in his hands. What did he think he was playing at? Sharon was probably at the hotel right now excitedly going over the last minute things for tomorrow and here he was searching for some fantasy woman. He felt such a heel.

“It’s been one hell of a few days though.” Tony sat down next to him and bumped his shoulder.

“Come on. We’ve got a rehearsal to get to.” Steve sighed, getting to his feet and looking furiously for a cab.

Getting out of the elevator on the twelfth floor you pulled your suitcase along behind you feeling a little drained. As you turned the corner you stopped in your tracks as you saw a familiar figure sitting on the floor, back resting against your hotel room door. “What… How…?” you smiled as you hurried towards him as he got to his feet.

“Well, you like to see green space from your hotel so I figured Central Park was the most obvious place to start. You hate odd numbers, especially 3 and you always get a room number that has some links to your birthday so you can remember it if you are coming back after drinking and…”

“Pietro!” you felt as if you could burst with happiness. Maybe Maria was right, this trip was a stupid idea, here was a man who clearly loved you and knew you well.

“… I also texted Maria to ask.” You deflated a little but quickly covered it up. He had, after all, taken time out of his tour to turn up and surprise you. 

“Let me put my stuff in the room and then we can go grab something to eat.” You softly kiss his cheek and he wraps his arms around you in a warm and familiar hug.

“Of course princess, anything for you.” 

Standing at the top of the aisle in front of the priest Steve was looking anywhere but where he should. “Of course, tomorrow Steve will be focused on his beautiful bride.” The priest joked and there was a murmur of laughter from those around them.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Steve looked at Sharon and knew at once she was on to him. “Who’s the girl sat at the back?” he attempted to deflect the questions he knew were coming.

“Oh, that’s Maria. She’s an old friend from college. Are you okay Steve?” He could feel Sharon's eyes on him as he just focused on her friend who was heading towards them.

“Yes, just nervous energy is all.” He dismissed and put on a beaming smile for the newcomer.

“Hi, I just wanted to say good luck for tomorrow.” Maria smiled at the happy, attractive couple. She was so happy Sharon had found a good man.

“You have to come. Doesn’t she Steve? Bring your friend too.” Sharon insisted and Steve nodded somewhat enthusiastically although he wasn’t really listening.

“That is so kind. We will see you both tomorrow.” As she turned to leave Sharon wandered to a chair with her bag rested on it.

“I know I shouldn’t be giving you this until tomorrow but…” she held out a small package brightly wrapped.

“Damn it, I left yours at home.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He had been so distracted he hadn’t even picked up his brides gift, what a schmuck.

“It doesn’t matter. Here.” Taking a seat he carefully picked at the tape and opened the wrapping. His eyes welled up with tears making it difficult to focus. A mix of emotions flooded through him, of all the gifts she could possibly give him she had to hand him this. He didn’t even need to open it to know what he would find written there, instead he looked up and gave Sharon a watery smile. “Well, you always pick up a copy in every secondhand bookstore we’ve ever been in and I realised a few weeks ago that you don’t even own a copy so…” she shrugged and he nodded.

“Thank you. It’s perfect.” He brought the book up to his chest and kissed her on the cheek.

Climbing into the back of the taxi next to Tony, Steve didn’t utter a word. He simply passed the book, still nestled in its wrapping, to his friend. Tony looked from the book to Steve and back again before carefully opening the cover. There in neat script was your name and a phone number Tony was certain must be out of date but with a last name he could track you down. Taking out his phone it was only a matter of moments before he had your address and they were on their way to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve couldn’t sit still on the plane, his leg was bouncing and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. What did he normally do with his hands? Why were his hands suddenly so large? Why couldn’t the plane just hurry up already? “You do realise that, with the time delay, if our return flight takes off late then I miss my own wedding.” Steve frowned. What the hell was he doing? Sharon was waiting back there, preparing for their impending nuptials blissfully unaware that he was being a complete and utter…

“You’re a jackass.” Tony stated, nodding his thanks to the steward who had just brought him a drink.

“Geez, thanks.” Steve said dryly as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, you are. You’re also kinda my hero.” Tony shrugged, trying to play off his words as no big deal but Steve turned to him wide-eyed.

“What?”

“Oh shut up and listen to me for a change. You’re out there, making things happen, following your crazy ass dream.” Tony’s trademark broad grin slipped for a moment and he confessed, “Pepper moved out.”

“WHAT?!?” Steve had now completely turned in his seat to stare manically at his friend who just rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.

“Yeah.”

“Tony…” Steve couldn’t find the words, this revelation had completely blindsided him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And ruin your wedding? Nah, I couldn’t do that to you.” Tony chuckled sadly and took a swig of the alcohol in his hand.

“So… what the hell happened? You two always seemed so in love.”

“I let it slip away, didn’t take the time to appreciate what we had. There wasn’t enough of… well, this.” He gestures to the plane and then slaps Steve’s chest right over his heart. “You don’t care if I think all this is foolish or stupid, you’re just going for it so I will say again, you Steve are a jackass, and I kinda wish I was more of one.”

“Ah, Tony. I may be a jackass but you are a lovable asshole.” He punched his friend playfully on the shoulder and chuckled as Tony looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, thanks, buddy. Remind me again who paid for this flight?”

 

Walking arm in arm through Central Park you look up at Pietro and couldn’t help but feel something was a little off. Your mind keeps wandering back to the last time you were walking along this same path with someone you should definitely not be thinking of. Pulling your favourite blue hat down a little further a sad smile appears on your face as the ice rink comes into view. “Come, let’s sit for a while.” Pietro indicates a bench and you follow him.

“We can watch people fall over.” You chuckle and Pietro looks at you with confusion. 

“If you like.” He says uncertainly and the feelings you have been trying so very hard to ignore for some time all come flooding to the surface. Sitting on the bench the silence between you was stifling. 

“Pietro.” You began, unsure as to what you were about to say. “You’re a great guy…”

“But we’re done right?” he hung his head. In all honesty, he had known this moment was coming, had been on the cards for at least the last six months but he had just hoped, if you could get through the wedding, maybe, just maybe this could work. 

“I am so sorry.” Tears stung your eyes as you wrung your hands together. Slowly, you removed the beautiful engagement ring he had so lovingly given to you. Holding it out to him in the palm of your hand he looked up at you, his own gaze misty with tears. “I did love you, so very much.”

“I know.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead before taking the ring and standing. “And I loved you.”

The cab pulled up at the address Steve had given and the butterflies in his stomach were making him feel sick. What if she took one look at him and slammed the door? What if the spark they’d had wasn’t there? What if it was? He ran his fingers through his hair and asked the cab driver to wait as Tony climbed out and headed towards the house, curious to see the girl who had reduced his friend to a hopeless romantic. Glancing up through one of the windows as he headed to the door Tony froze, his eyes wide as he saw a woman he could only assume was Steves dream girl very much naked and very much enjoying the attentions of some blond guy. “You know what? Maybe, maybe you should call first.” Tony turned and attempted to ushered Steve back towards the waiting vehicle.

“What? Tony, come on stop messing around.” Steve frowned as he tried to push past his friend.

“I’m just saying, what… what if she’s in the middle of a diner party or… or she needs time to clean up or…” Tony moved to stand in front of Steve once more, gripping his biceps and trying to turn him around, away from the window.

“I’m not here to judge how clean her house is.” He huffed and maneuvered Tony around so he could get by.

“I’m just…” he tried fruitlessly as Steve looked at him with furrowed brow.

“You told me I’m your hero for doing this.” He stated and as he turned to head back towards the front door Tony yelled,

“NO!! NO I FORBID YOU TO LOOK!” and tackled him to the ground.

“Get off me!” Steve growled, trying to push his so-called friend off him.

“I, I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, Steve let’s just…” Tony begged but it was too late. Steve had looked up just in time to see some naked guy pinning a vaguely familiar girl to the wall and his heart dropped.

“Fuck.” Steve lay back on the grass and closed his eyes as he felt the world tilt beneath him.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, unsure where to go from here. “Didn’t she say everything happens for a reason?” he tried, turning to look at Steve who glared at him.

“Really Tony? You wanna talk philosophical now?” his voice dripped with disdain and they both knew that was to mask the fact his heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

“Well, maybe we are laying here in this immaculately clipped lawn because, well, because you don’t want to be standing somewhere else.” Tony said quietly and they lay there for a few minutes until a face came into view.

“You guys still want me to wait or you good?” the cab driver asked and the pair got up and headed back to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the bench in Central Park you felt like your entire body was on fire. Shrugging off your jacket you sat there with your face in your hands. All your plans had just disappeared. You had just broken Pietro’s heart, and for what? Was the grass really greener? Should you have just married him instead of chasing this ridiculous fantasy? Taking a deep breath you stood up and made your way back to the hotel. A bath and a good nights sleep were in order and then you would just fly home tomorrow. This whole trip had been a disaster from start to finish. You needed to give this up.

The flight back to New York was silent between the pair and as Steve made his way up the stairs of his apartment, book still in hand, he felt old and tired. This whole experience had drained him. This wasn’t how love was supposed to be. Tony’s words had been echoing through his head, ‘you don’t want to be standing somewhere else.’ Did he have a point? Taking a deep breath, he entered his home and prepared to get at least a little sleep before his wedding.

Maria had been incredibly understanding about the whole situation and when she offered to fly home with you, you had told her to enjoy the wedding. You just wanted to be alone right now knowing you’d have to return home and start to separate belongings. With a heavy heart, you took you’re a seat in the airport bar as you waited for your flight. Ordering the strongest drink you thought you could handle you slid the money across to the bartender with a sigh. He returned with your change and smiled sadly at you, sensing something was a little off. “Hey, whatever it is that’s got you down, these things all seem to get a little easier with time.” You looked up at his kind face and glanced down at his name tag.

“Thank Scott. Just been a long few days.” And as he leaned on the bar you found yourself opening up and telling him the whole story. His chin resting on his hands he devoured every word and when you finished he looked at you in disbelief.

“And that’s it? What if this guy is out there right now looking for you?” He looked almost distraught at the thought and you shook your head with a soft smile. You were just about to tell him that maybe you didn’t believe in fate anymore when your eyes landed on your change that was still on the bar. Blinking you frowned as you picked up the $5 bill, carefully, as if it might disintegrate in your hands. Looking from the note up to Scott your eyes grew wide and his expression mirrored yours as you slowly turned the bill for him to see quite clearly the name Steve and a telephone number.

Thank the lord for directory enquiries! You had hopped into a cab and given them the address and then promptly got stuck in traffic. Maybe this was another sign, maybe the universe kept giving him to you with one hand only to snatch him away the next moment. The cab driver obviously picked up on your irritation and desperation so when he got a little closer and it looked like the traffic was gonna continue at a snails pace he gave you directions and told you that you’d be faster on your feet. Thanking him profusely you paid your tab and bolted out of the cab. Your feet pounded the hard concrete and you were thankful you’d put sneakers on today. Rounding the corner you saw your destination and paused for a second, running your fingers through your hair and smoothing down your top. As you approached the door an old man appeared from the next building. “He’s already gone. I take it you’re a guest at the wedding? If you’re quick you could still catch him. The Plaza. Good luck sweetie.” His gruff voice had a twinkle to it like he knew something you didn’t but you didn’t pay much attention, there was one word that had caught your ear and that was wedding. He was going to a wedding. He was going to a wedding at The Plaza. Spinning on your heels you sprinted back the way you had come and set eyes upon the same cab you’d recently left. Yanking open the door you tumble into the back and lean forward on the drivers seat.

“The Plaza, fast as you can.”

Throwing your money at the cabbie you almost fell out of the vehicle you were in that much of a rush. Skidding into the foyer your eyes darted around to find some clue as to where the wedding was happening and you spotted a sign at the far end and your heart stopped. The name of the groom was Steve. This was just too cruel, surely fate couldn’t be that evil? Following the signs, you burst into a function room to find it empty but for a man quietly stacking chairs. “You’re too late. It’s over.” His words resonated within you and you felt your legs give way. Sitting heavily on a chair you took a shaky breath as you tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall. “I’m sure they’ll be sending all the gifts back though, that’s the usual thing when these things happen.” Your head shot up and you looked at him curiously.

“When these things happen?”

“Yeah, groom got cold feet, called the whole thing off this morning.” The guy shrugged and turned to look at you but you were already out the door. New York was a big city and you had a Steve to find. 

 

Steve had been wandering aimlessly for the past few hours. The look on Sharon’s face he knew would haunt him but he also knew it had been the right call. Tony was right, the whole dream girl thing had been about him trying to avoid making a commitment he knew was wrong. Rubbing the back of his neck and sighing he felt like such a jerk. He’d broken Sharon’s heart but Pepper had reasoned that it was better now than after the wedding, nobody wants to be trapped in an unhappy marriage. His feet had taken him to Central Park and along a familiar route. His heart ached at the memory of the two of you walking along here in the freshly falling snow that night long ago and he pulled the soft blue scarf a little tighter around his neck, a reminder of the time you two had shared. As he came up to the ice-rink he sat down on a bench and noticed a discarded jacket. He didn’t know what made him pick it up but he sat there caressing the material as he stared out over the ice, not really looking or thinking, just existing in that moment. 

The sun had long since set and the once busy ice was now empty apart from a few persistent skaters. Steve stood and, taking the jacket with him, wandered out onto the ice. Sliding a little he made his way to the centre of the rink and just lay back on the ice. There was something soothing about the coldness, the wetness, the solidness as if he could just let it engulf him and freeze him in this moment. He was tired and drained and sick of the heartache. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh. “Hello, Steve.” Your voice was soft and for a second he thought he had imagined it until his eyes snapped open and there you were, standing above him, smiling down at him with that blue hat pulled down firmly on your head against the cold. Getting to his feet he simply stared at you, afraid to blink in case you disappeared. “I see you’ve found my jacket.” You indicated to the item of clothing he was still clinging to and he immediately offered it to you. Taking it from him you smiled shyly and he realised that the woman standing in front of him was definitely not the one he had seen getting down and dirty the night before and his heart leaped. Cupping your face his eyes searched yours for any indication that what he was about to do would be unwelcome. Finding nothing but eager anticipation he closed his eyes as his lips found yours and in that moment, he completely believed in fate.


End file.
